


Underhand

by Yeomanrand



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Affection - Freeform, Hand Kink, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Romance, Sensuality, Unconventional Relationship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeomanrand/pseuds/Yeomanrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of intimacy between John and Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underhand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpestScalpel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/gifts).



John traced his finger lightly down the almost diamond-shaped divot above Sherlock's upper lip, testing the differences in the feel of skin and mouth; the coarseness of stubble. His thumb tracked over Sherlock's lower lip, the edges of his teeth just visible through the small gap.

Sherlock abruptly flipped them, pinning John with his weight, and brought their foreheads close together. Sharing their air.

"You know perfectly well I don't kiss, and why," he said, voice roughened and not just by the cigarette John had allowed him earlier.

"Wasn't planning to."

Sherlock snorted; the predatory gleam in his seafoam eyes almost contradicting his statement, and his disbelief. "You're even louder than Lestrade about thinking, when you do."

"Mm," John said, catching at Sherlock's free hand and bringing it up to his own mouth; he bit down on the thenar prominence just below Sherlock's thumb before scraping his teeth along the thin skin of the palmar surface of Sherlock's wrist.

"I wasn't _planning_ to kiss you," he continued, lips brushing along the skin; Sherlock shivered. "I was _thinking_ that I already had."

Any smart remark was lost in Sherlock's moan when John traced his tongue up the side of his thumb before sucking the long digit into his mouth.


End file.
